Angels and Demons
by Mercy Fire
Summary: What if Aizen had an entirely different plan to bring the Soul Society to their knees? What does the Hollow named Ichigo have to do with it? AU-ish with Arrancar Ichigo.


**Summary: What if Aizen had an entirely different plan to bring the Soul Society to their knees? What does the Hollow named Ichigo have to do with it? AU-ish with Arrancar Ichigo.**

**AN- Hi and welcome to my first fanfic! You should know that I already love you for reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: Nooooope, not happening.**

The arena was dark as howling shadows danced across it.

Figures rose and fell and killing intent rang true through the air.

A maniacal laugh was cut short by vicious attacks.

No more shapes rose, only fell.

A humanoid Hollow stayed standing in the midst of the carnage, a sadistic smile playing around the edges of its mouth.

He laughed.

From a safe distance away, a figure with closed eyes and a never faltering grin spoke.

"Yare yare. Is that enough for ya?"

The second Shinigami made no move to respond. Until his mouth moved.

"Send in the Primera for the kill."

"Ya mean to feed 'im to ole Shiro-san?"

"I never said that. Bring him in." He ordered.

A pale white Arrancar materialized behind him. His white hair spiked messily around the crown of his head. The lips underneath the red markings covering one half of the face twitched into an insane smirk.

The weight of his reiatsu was enormous.

"Present, yer Majesty."

"Deal with him, will you my dear Primera?"

"Ma pleasure."

The harsh buzz of sonido echoed through the air, and there were suddenly two hollows standing in the bloody carnage.

"Well well." Shiro grinned and twirled his cleaver-like sword by it's wrapping. "What's ya name? I like ta know who I'm killing so the memory of death stays fresh. Ya know what I mean?"

The hollow gave no answer, only a raspy warning growl slipping from its maw. The black tattoos running in two lines down his pale white face connected to ones lining his chest, leading to the universal hollow hole. It's sized marked him as a Vasto Lorde, and a powerful one at that. His long orange hair flowed like an unusual cape behind him, tufts of red fur circled his neck, wrists, and ankles, and his horns were sharp knives pointed to Shiro's exposed chest.

Shiro sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "Can't talk heh? You weren't all that mem'rable anyways."

Lifting his sword for a decisive blow, he froze and jerked his head downwards to where the orange-haired Hollow's fur-tipped tail was buried in his abdomen, below his Hollow hole. Said Hollow lifted a clawed white hand to the Primera's face and grabbed it.

Shiro howled in pain.

The Vasto Lorde's jaw stretched into a cruel smile as he spoke his first word.

**"Mine."**

The Primera began to dissolve, his spirit particles flying into his killer and being absorbed.

The two watching Soul Reapers, now joined by a third, were suddenly accosted by a fierce wind. The murderer of their most powerful Espada stood before them, yet he didn't seem inclined to attack just yet.

"What's yer name?" Gin asked, his smile a little smaller than usual. "Ah'm Gin, and this is Aizen-taicho."

The Hollow deigned to speak his second word to them.

**"Ichi...go..."**

The - now- Arrancar that a few short weeks ago was a power-filled killer and nothing more now stood in front of Aizen himself along with his powerful Espada.

Each of the ten elite members were seated at different heights and positions. They made no attempt to move at all. One of them was actually asleep.

_Boring_, Ichigo though scornfully.

He flexed the muscles in his pale right hand experimentally, black eyes glued to the gothic number '0' inked on the back. The lines that inked his Hollow mask before were now permanent black markings in his face that seemed to mimic Ulquiorra's. Other than the other black tattoo, the Hollow hole, and the vicious horns atop his head, his form was of a lanky, orange-haired teenager.

"What do you want now, Aizen-'sama'?" He asked abruptly.

The Hollow occupants of the room flinched. Did he have a death wish?

Something was off though.

Was this Arrancar's reiatsu stronger and more powerful than Aizen-sama's? If so, it explained his way of speaking.

"My new Cero Espada, I have a request. I want you to pose as a Shinigami to infiltrate the Soul Society."

Ichigo laughed coldly. "No offense, but I'm a Hollow. Besides, why don't you do it? You're one of them after all."

"Why I will not do it is for one reason only." Aizen replied. "I must maintain my 'innocence' until my very last move to ensure its success."

The Cero Espada bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Then you drive the knife into their back?"

"Precisely." Aizen said. Moving to the side he revealed a limp raven-haired girl on the floor behind him. Ichigo stared curiously at her.

"She is instrumental to our plan. Her given name is Kuchiki Rukia. However, the reason why I cannot complete preparations this second is because that dammed Urahara stuck her in a gigai that seals the soul before I could get her. However, this will only factor into making our plot more believable."

_Who is this 'Urahara' person?_ Ichigo wondered.

"Fortunately, Kyoka Suigetsu, along with its new ability, works on him and all of your new 'friends'." Aizen mused quietly before snapping back to attention. "You will enter their lives as Kurosaki Ichigo, a 15 year old boy who has lived in Karakura Town all of his life. Your childhood friend is Arisawa Tatsuki, and your current friends are Asano Keigo, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, and Kojima Mizurio."

"This certainly is elaborate." Ichigo snorted, but inside him an unfamiliar feeling warmed him in his chest._ I...get a last name?_ He thought curiously.

"You became a Shinigami one night due to unforeseen circumstances, leading Rukia to give you her powers. You fight to protect. After that," Aizen smiled, "the puzzle pieces will all fall into place."

"Why me?"

"Because you will be heading into the den of the Shinigami themselves, and you are the only one that is powerful enough to hold your own or win if you are discovered."

Kaname Tousen stepped out of the shadows behind Aizen, bringing with him a body. "This is a power-limiting gigai created to make you less noticeable." He explained. "Try it on."

Ichigo grabbed the body and willed his spirit to fill it. Once inside, he noticed that his head felt lighter due to the lack of horns and also felt his reiatsu diminish to a mere tenth of his power. He felt light-headed.

"Whew." Ichigo said. "This feels weird. When do I start this whole weird plan of yours?"

Again the Espada flinched.

"Right this second." Aizen said smoothly.

Ulquiorra stepped up, bowed with an 'Aizen-sama', and opened a Garganta. The slightest bit flustered, Ichigo turned towards the dark opening and set one foot inside.

"Here." Aizen called. "You should take her."

He managed to catch the petite Shinigami that was tossed towards him. "Thanks."

He swiftly formed a path of reishi and ran along it, thinking as he went. So much had happened in so little time.

He looked down at the girl he was carrying in his arms. Her closed eyes seemed peaceful, unaware of her surroundings.

_Man, I hope this whole farce works out, _he thought, only slightly worried.

_Rukia..._

**AN- So how was it? Don't be afraid to tell me in a review! And the next chapter will be much longer!**

**Any guesses to who 'Shiro' is? The winner gets a free cookie! Mmmm, cookies...**

**POLL::**

**Also, tell me: do you prefer reading 'Shinigami' or 'Soul Reaper'?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
